


What Could've Been

by eyedeaseyesores



Category: Bee Movie (2007), the bee movie
Genre: Angst, Bugs & Insects, Insect Romance, M/M, Past Relationships, Romance, Vanessa Bloome (mention), all bee movie fanfic are crackfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyedeaseyesores/pseuds/eyedeaseyesores
Summary: "Barry... we can't do this." Mooseblood sighed.  This affair had gone on for too long."Why do you keep doing this Moose? You say one thing but do another." Barry snapped as his ante twitched in irritation.





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

"Barry... We can't do this." Mooseblood sighed. This affair had gone on for too long.

"Why do you keep doing this Moose? You say one thing but do another." Barry snapped as his ante twitched in irritation.

"They'd never understand! This... is wrong. A bee? A mosquito?"

"Who cares what they think?" Of course Barry would say that. He's the same bee that almost killed all the flowers on the planet for a good cause. The same bee that also engaged in a romantic relationship with a human woman; the same human woman that dumped him two years ago. Their relationship just wasn't satisfying and there was no growth between the two. Surely, a dalliance with a mosquito wouldn't be out of character for him... but there would be more backlash in the Bug World than Moose could handle.

"Barry... I just don't know.."

"Moose," Barry said his gently as he took the mosquito's hands into his own, "I want to be with you... no matter what any other bug says about it." Moose closed his eyes as memories of late nights with Barry at the law firm flooded his mind. He never imagined laughing with his boss at his cases over coffee at midnight would lead to this. He had been taken by such surprise when his boss snatched him by his tie and pressed their mouths together, their ante tangled together.

"Barry, I want to...but I don't know if I can.."

"What can't you do, Moose? You can't love me? Are you ashamed of me?" Barry dropped Moose's hands as he backed away.

"No! No, of course not." He loved Barry, he really did. "It's just.. what will they say? I'm.."

"Are those anonymous people more important to you than me?"

"No, no, they're not, Barry."

"Interesting, they seem to be."

"Didn't I just say no? You know what, Barry?" Moose growled

"What?" Barry huffed.

"Fuck you, that's what, fuck you." Moose stood up and grabbed his briefcase on his desk. "I'm leaving." This was too much for him. The sneaking, fighting, loving and hiding from the public eye. It had started to build up too much too long ago.

"Huh?" Barry seemed genuinely surprised

"I'm going, you're right. I can't do this anymore. This time, there's no reconciling or sneaking around. I've had it."

"Moose, you-"

"I quit, I'll hand in my resignation papers tomorrow and grab my things." Moose began to pull his belongings out of the mahogany desk for the next day.

"So, you're running away?"

"I- No, I'm not," he lied, "I'm doing this for myself, this relationship is unhealthy." He started towards the door, trying to convince himself he wasn't running away.

"FINE, run away," Barry called out, clearly enraged, as Moose headed out the door, "RUN, YOU FUCKING COWARD."

"Barry.." Moose paused just outside the door. "I love you. I just play this game anymore. I'm sorry, goodbye." He closed the office door behind him and walked down the hall.

"FUCK YOU." Barry shouted, tears in eyes, as he threw a ceramic mug at the door where Moose's head had been a moment ago.

The mosquito walked outside into the cool night air. He gently sobbed as flew home in the dark, his wings lightly buzzing.


End file.
